


A Chance Arrangement

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Myriad Realms of Revelry [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Club, Size Queen Aerik Havardr, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, honningbrew sanctum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Life has been slower in Skyrim since Alduin has been defeated, and Aerik and Teldryn need to find their own fun. Thankfully, their neighbours oblige.





	A Chance Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thanatopsiturvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/gifts).

> Happy belated birthday, Topsy! This year, I give to you the gift of Aerik gettin' rawed by his husband and next-door neighbour. Hope you enjoy--you're an absolute treasure and deserve all the nice things in the world. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> For everyone else, if you haven't already read Topsy's fics, [go read 'em!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy) The Shadow Over Solstheim and Invictus both feature Aerik and Teldryn, but their other fics are bloody fantastic also.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy some good ol' porn with a surprising amount of plot, aha. Had to find a way to get these boys into the Sanctum somehow. ;)

It had been three years since Teldryn first settled in Whiterun. Out of all the places in Tamriel, Skyrim’s centre wasn’t where he thought he’d make his home, but he’d learned to love it—the bustle of the market and the belch of the blacksmith’s forge, the unmistakably Nordic architecture, the sun shining in through their bedroom window as they roused, Aerik wrapped around him. Despite everything, he was now irreversibly woven into the city’s fabric, right alongside his husband. He found, to his surprise, he didn’t hate it anywhere near as much as he thought he would. The townsfolk were pleasant enough, and it was refreshing to not see the other Dunmer in the city foisted off to some godsforsaken slum. 

Life was slow—much slower than things had been before, when Aerik was busy being Skyrim’s saviour—but they were kept busy enough, running errands for neighbours here and there. Today was no different—Ulfberth War-Bear had asked them both if they’d mind looking after Warmaiden’s for the afternoon, as both he and Adrianne had their own business to attend to.

“Wonder what they’re doing,” Aerik said, leaning against the counter as he examined a steel dagger. “Think they’ve taken the afternoon off work so they can,” his brow raised, “perform the ol’ Dibellan rites?”

Teldryn scoffed. “I doubt they took time out from running their business just so they could fuck.”

Aerik shrugged. “Stranger things have happened.” He grinned at Teldryn, eyes glinting mischief. “I would.”

“And that’s why you’d make a terrible business owner, love.”

“You’re telling me you don’t think they’ve ever fooled around?” Aerik set the dagger back on the shelf. “C’mon. It’s slower than a week in Cidhna Mine in here. They must do something to pass the time.” 

Teldryn swung back in his seat, amused. “Yes, I believe it’s called working.” He grinned at his husband fondly. “I’m sorry to ruin the illusion of shopkeeping for you, but I think they’re probably more concerned with keeping a roof over their head than having a quick fumble in the back.”

“So you don’t think they’ve fucked over this counter?” Aerik knocked it for emphasis. “Even once?”

“I’d wager you’d be more likely to walk up to the Wind District and hear Heimskr pledging his allegiance to the Thalmor.”

“Spoilsport.” Aerik huffed, theatrical and exaggerated, throwing his arms in the air. “I’m so bored. Sure I can’t tempt you to—”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Fine,” Aerik sighed, pouting at Teldryn. “I’m going to go sort out stock in the back.”

Teldryn let him go. He’d be less restless through there, wouldn’t complain as much, and Teldryn could handle front of house for a while. He might not have Aerik’s charm and wit, but he knew his way around a blade, and most people in the city knew him well enough to trust his judgement—

“Oh my Gods.” Something clattered, and Aerik’s head poked around the door frame. “Tel, you’ve got to come and see this.”

_ By Mephala, what’s he found now? _ Teldryn stood up, bones cracking in protest, and made his way around the counter. “Not sure if we should be digging through their—”

The item sitting on the table cut him short. A leather flogger with particularly nasty looking fronds, an intricate design branded into the wood of its handle. The same design, Teldryn noted, that matched a pendant he’d seen Adrianne wearing before she’d handed him the shop keys.

“Read the note,” Aerik said, nodding to the folded up parchment with a look that was entirely too smug to be good. 

_ Balimund, _

_ Here’s the item you requested. If you ever feel like visiting the Sanctum on a Fredas, please let us know—Ulfberth and I would love to show you exactly what we have to offer. _

_ Adrianne _

“Sex club. Secret sex club.” Aerik grinned, utterly shit-eating. “Told you so.”

Teldryn sighed. “You told me no such thing.”

“I said they were probably off fucking! That’s close enough.” He put his hand on his hip. “And you thought I was being ridiculous.”

That was true. He did. In all honesty, he still thought the idea was ridiculous. “We don’t know that’s what that is.”

“Really, Tel? Give me another good reason they’d send _ this _ ,” Aerik picked the flogger up, giving it a quick, non-committal swing, “to Riften’s most famous blacksmith, with a note inviting him to somewhere called _ the Sanctum _.” 

“Could be a cult.” Teldryn shrugged, not sure if that or the sex club was more feasible.

Aerik’s brows furrowed. “I suppose…” He set the flogger back down, gazing at it pensively as he smoothed out its fronds, and Teldryn thought he’d settled things until Aerik’s head shot up, a gleeful expression on his face. “But there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?”

* * *

As it happened, there were rather a lot of ways to find out, which Aerik outlined in detail when they got home.

“The pendant,” Aerik said, gold eyes twinkling as he scooped up a spoonful of horker and ash yam stew. “I’ve seen others wearing it. I’m sure I have.” He snapped his fingers. “Oh! I’ll ask Hulda, I bet she’ll know something.”

Teldryn glared. “You’ll do no such thing.” He took a long swig of his ale. “Adrianne and Ulfberth trusted us to take care of their shop, not to dig around in it and air their dirty laundry.”

“Didn’t take much digging,” Aerik countered. “Kind of left it out there for us to find.” 

Silently, Teldryn conceded this was a fair point. They hadn’t tried to hide it, or at least had forgotten to tidy it away. He spooned another helping of stew into his bowl as he thought about how best to change the subject.

“Maybe we should just ask them,” Aerik said, like it was a completely reasonable thing to suggest.

“Ah, yes. ‘Hello neighbour, we found a torture device in your shop. Care to elaborate?’”

Aerik pouted. “Well, when you put it like that…”

“I’m sorry, love,” Teldryn said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. “I know you like a juicy story, but I think this one’s better left untold.”

“Fair enough,” Aerik conceded, reaching for the corner slice of bread. “I’ll try to push it out of my mind.”

They got as far as their bed before it worked its way back in. Even in darkness, Teldryn could tell—the way Aerik huffed, body tense, unable to keep still.

“Can I ask what’s got you so fixated on this particular thing?”

A long sigh. “I don’t know, just…” Aerik grabbed Teldryn’s hand, fingers twining into his. “I mean, you have to admit it’d be pretty interesting either way.” He pulled Teldryn’s arm around his waist, leaning into the contact. “And if it is the thing I think—it’s—” Aerik exhaled. “Why didn’t we get an invite?”

Teldryn laughed, nuzzling into Aerik’s neck. “Maybe they thought we wouldn’t be interested? We are married, after all.”

Aerik hummed, contemplative. “So are Adrianne and Ulfberth.” He ran his thumb over Teldryn’s—something he only did when he was worried about something. “And—I love you, Tel, you’re my whole world. But just—I don’t know, the fact that they’re so close to each other but are comfortable with including another—” He flushed hot against Teldryn. “It kind of opened my eyes a bit, maybe? Got me thinking about you and me and—” he squirmed. “Sorry if this is weird—”

“You’re worried I’m going to take offence at you having sexual feelings towards others,” Teldryn said simply. 

Aerik nodded. “That, and wanting another to join us.” 

Teldryn let his hand trace across Aerik’s stomach. “Aerik, when we took our vows we acknowledged the bond we had to each other. One that’s special, and irreplaceable.” He felt Aerik tense. “But that’s our bond. How you feel about others doesn’t negate how you feel for me, and how I feel for you. That will always endure, regardless of who either of us are attracted to or want to share ourselves with.”

A nervous laugh escaped Aerik. “Who knew you were so poetic?”

Teldryn opted to ignore that question, instead leaning in to murmur low in his husband’s ear. “Do you want to know how I feel about you being with someone else? About me and another man taking you apart, then getting to fall asleep next to you like I do every night?” 

Something like a whine came from Aerik, and Teldryn ground his hard cock against his arse, sucking a kiss into his neck for good measure.

“Hopefully that explains it,” Teldryn growled, reaching down to grasp his husband’s erection before letting go. “Goodnight, love.”

“Tease,” Aerik murmured, turning around to kiss Teldryn on the lips.

* * *

To Teldryn’s surprise, the conversation about what they’d found dwindled in the following days, and he’d almost forgotten about it when someone hammered on the door.

When he opened up, nobody was there—just a note pinned to the wood, a familiar sigil pressed into the wax seal. 

“Aerik,” Teldryn called out, tearing it free, “what in Oblivion did you do?”

His husband’s head peeked out from his alchemy nook. “Nothing.” The look on his face told Teldryn that was a lie. “Who’s asking?”

“Presumably our neighbours,” Teldryn called back, brandishing the note. He’d barely had time to process the change in Aerik’s expression before he charged over, grabbing the paper from his hand and tearing it open.

“They replied?!” Aerik read the message, his grin widening. “They replied!”

Teldryn’s eyes narrowed. “Replied to what?”

“Well…” Aerik looked up at him, sheepish, “I may have approached Adrianne and Ulfberth about what we found.”

“You _ asked _ them?”

“Not to their face!” Aerik blinked, indignant. “I left them a note.”

Teldryn buried his face in his hands. “Azura give me strength…”

“I’m sorry, Tel, I couldn’t leave it. I needed to know. But look!” Aerik thrust the parchment towards him. “We got an invite.”

An invite to the dungeons is what Teldryn was expecting, but when he lifted his hand, there it was: scrawled in black ink, utterly unambiguous. _ Fredas, Honningbrew Meadery, sundown. _

* * *

Of all the things Teldryn had expected Aerik to be right about, this was not one of them. But when they’d been led in through the door and met with a distinct lack of blood and candles and other items of an esoteric nature, he’d happily ruled out the cult hypothesis. The various furnishings and tools that he could see from his seat at the dining table had also clued him in.

Aerik sat next to him, practically vibrating with excitement as he cut into a sizable chunk of venison. As they’d entered the building Teldryn had watched his expression change from tentative to fascinated, finally landing on utter delight. Looking around, he had to admit—this was one of the better ill-advised choices Aerik had made. 

“So, Aerik,” Adrianne said, her poorly-masked look of amusement betraying her cool tone, “you wanted to know more about our… club?”

Aerik nodded, completely oblivious to any kind of tension Adrianne was trying to build. “Please, Adrianne.” He smiled shyly. “We both appreciate the invite.”

“Well, it’s not every day Ulfberth and I get a message like that from our neighbour.” Adrianne smirked. “Not every day we have the Dragonborn within our walls, either.” Teldryn felt Aerik bristle, and Adrianne must have noticed too, because she continued. “Don’t get me wrong—you aren’t here as the Dragonborn, and that’s not all Ulfberth and I see you as. You’re here as a loyal, if not slightly over-inquisitive neighbour, and a trusted friend.” Adrianne took a slow sip from her goblet. “I do have some questions for you, though.”

“Go ahead.”

“Is it what you were expecting?”

Aerik’s brow furrowed. “Uh… kind of? It is the kind of place I thought it’d be.” He grinned smugly at Teldryn. “He didn’t.”

Adrianne smiled, shrugging. “I get it. The whole thing must seem outlandish.” 

“Well, that and I thought I might’ve heard word about the place,” Teldryn said.

“We try to be Whiterun’s best kept secret,” Adrianne said, toying with the pendant around her neck. “If certain authorities were to catch wind of a place like this, we wouldn’t just be shut down, we’d likely be tossed in whichever prison cell would house us.” Her expression turned serious. “That’s why we count on discretion. I invited you both because I trust you. Am I correct in that assumption?”

“Absolutely,” Aerik responded, completely sincere. “I give you my word.”

“Likewise,” Teldryn added.

Seemingly satisfied with their answer, Adrianne’s expression softened a little. “Next question. Are you here just to see if your aspersions were correct, or were you looking for something more?”

The flush that crept across Aerik’s face was delightful. “Well, I—” He toyed with a piece of gristle on his plate. “I actually had some questions of my own?”

“Of course.”

Aerik fidgeted with his fork, attempting to find the correct words. “I—well, I suppose—” He bit his lip, considering. “You and Ulfberth are married.”

Adrianne nodded, looking over at her husband. “Twelve years, almost.”

“Wouldn’t trade ‘em for anything,” Ulfberth said, the same reverent look in his eyes that Teldryn often saw in Aerik’s. 

“So, ah—” Sweat was starting to form on Aerik’s brow now, nervousness trickling in. “How did you, uh, figure out—”

“That we were into all this?” Adrianne said, gesturing around the room. When Aerik nodded, his face crimson, she continued. “Gradually, I suppose. We talked a lot. Wasn’t always easy, but when we realised we were on the same page in terms of the things we liked, we could move on from there.” She grinned, conspiratorial. “Helped that we had some open-minded and knowledgeable friends, too.”

Said friends were currently sat around the table, wearing expressions that suggested Aerik and Teldryn’s presence within their walls wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary. Some people Teldryn recognised—a handful of Whiterun’s residents, which shouldn’t have been surprising, as well as a few other unfamiliar faces.

“After our meal, we usually depart to… partake in what the Sanctum was built for,” Adrianne said, smiling over her goblet of wine. “You’re more than welcome to join us, either to spectate or take part, but I’ll understand if you’d rather not.”

The idea of them both taking part, being in the thick of it should have been absurd and unthinkable to Teldryn. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and he adjusted in his seat, trying to shake the image of Aerik bound and begging from his mind.

“We’ll… think on that, if that’s all right?” Aerik turned to Teldryn, grinning shyly. “It’s a lot to take in, pun not intended.”

Teldryn couldn’t help but snort, and Adrianne’s mouth curled with unfettered amusement. “Certainly. Take all the time you need.” She brushed a crumb from her dress. “If you’d like to discuss anything with Ulfberth or I in more detail, we’ll be available.”

Everything moved in a blur from then. Plates were taken, the table cleared, and it was obvious that things were shifting from a relaxed meal with friends to something more charged. A tall, statuesque woman with blonde hair looped her finger through a redhead’s collar, pulling with just enough force to make clear her intent. 

Aerik leaned in to murmur in Teldryn’s ear. “Do you think we’re a bit out of our depth, here?”

“I still can’t believe you were actually right,” Teldryn replied, eyeing the dangerous looking Redguard in the corner with his hand placed possessively on the back of another Dunmer’s neck. “What do you want to do?”

“Not sure,” Aerik said, worrying at the napkin in his hand. “I mean, I’d like to do something, maybe, but—” He looked at Teldryn, concerned. “What about you?”

“I’m not averse to the idea,” Teldryn replied, smiling. “Perhaps something more private to start though, hmm?”

Aerik bit his lip. “Do you think it’d be strange if we asked Ulfberth?” He toyed with his braid. “Do you think Adrianne would mind?”

Teldryn looked over to where she sat, one of the Companions perched in her lap. “I think she’s got her hands full.”

A laugh escaped Aerik, nervous and shaky. “I—I think I’d really like to if you would, Tel.”

Teldryn ran a hand across Aerik’s cheek, cupped his chin, tilted his head to meet his. Kissed him deep and felt Aerik sink into it, chest swelling with emotion as he breathed his husband in.

“I’d love to, Aerik.”

* * *

Talking things out had been less gruelling than Teldryn had expected. Ulfberth had been extremely fond of the idea, which wasn’t entirely surprising given how he’d often looked at Aerik, and after discussing likes, dislikes and limits they found themselves in one of the quieter chambers of the Sanctum, ready to begin.

Aerik sat nervously on the bed, looking up at Ulfberth and Teldryn with wide eyes.

“Pretty little thing, aren’tcha?” Ulfberth murmured, smiling indulgently. “No wonder you want to be shared.” He ran his thumb over Aerik’s cheek, down to his lips, smile widening as Aerik’s expression slipped into one of desire and awe. “You gonna be good for us?”

A whimper spilled from Aerik’s lips, barely audible. “Yes, Sir.”

Ulfberth’s thumb coaxed its way into Aerik’s mouth, and Teldryn felt himself strain against his breeches as his husband closed his eyes and pulled it in further, sucking on it fervently. 

“Bet you are,” Ulfberth said, licking his lips. “Already being so good.” He pulled out his thumb, running it along Aerik’s lips as he withdrew, spit-slick and messy. “Undress for us, let us see that beautiful body I know you’re hiding.”

In an instant, Aerik complied, making sure to take off his tunic and breeches slowly enough to give them both a show. If there was one thing that Aerik loved, it was flattery, and Ulfberth seemed more than eager to give it. He pulled his cock out of his smallclothes, already hard and slick with precum, and Ulfberth gave a little hum of approval as he did so.

“Even more gorgeous than I imagined,” he said, voice low and heated. 

Aerik smiled back, preening a little. “Since you get to see mine,” he said, looking at both of them with half-lidded eyes, “I think it’s only fair I get to see both of yours, too.”

“Oh, is that so?” Ulfberth moved closer, smile taking on a darker quality. “If you want it so bad, you’re gonna have to work for it.” He moved out of the way, gesturing for Teldryn to come over. “Now, why don’t you wrap those pretty lips of yours around your husband’s cock?”

Aerik’s eyes shone with need, the amber of them burning as they met Teldryn’s gaze. Giddy, thrilled, utterly entranced. “My pleasure, Sir.” He dropped to his knees, deftly untying Teldryn’s breeches and pulling his cock free, gently cupping his balls before gripping his shaft. Looked straight at Teldryn, smiled, and took him into his mouth like a man starved. 

Usually, they took things slow, steady, Aerik sucking lazily at him as Teldryn ran his fingers through his hair. But now, he sucked him off like he had something to prove, tongue tracing along the shaft as his head bobbed rhythmically. Definitely more performative than Aerik’s usual efforts, but Teldryn found he didn’t mind, a surge of pride coursing through him at how well his husband was doing, how badly he wanted to please. And on that front, he certainly wasn’t struggling—Teldryn could feel his pleasure mount, almost too fast, balls hitching as Aerik swallowed him to the hilt. 

“Slow down, love,” Teldryn said, stroking the hollow of his cheek and fuck, he could feel it against himself, his own touch combined with the gorgeous warmth and heat and pressure of Aerik’s mouth. “Want to savour this.”

Aerik pulled back, something like a smile tugging at his straining lips, and settled into something closer to what he knew—tongue tracing languidly along his head, lapping up the mixture of spit and precum coating Teldryn’s stiff cock. He looked every inch the hungry little cockslut, and it was tempting to give him exactly what he wanted, but he held off. That could wait. 

Teldryn withdrew, beaming down at his husband. “Try to save some for Ulfberth,” he managed, stroking Aerik’s jaw. “Show him the same enthusiasm you showed me.”

“Yes, _ Serjo _,” Aerik breathed, still hanging on to Teldryn’s leg as he blinked up at him. Not for the first time, Teldryn took a breath, attempting to calm himself from the debauched brand of reverence his husband displayed. 

Teldryn stepped out of the way, disrobing before sitting on the bed to get a better view. A deal was a deal, and anyway, he wanted free rein to touch himself as he watched Aerik with Ulfberth.

As far as Nords went, Ulfberth wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary—tall and hirsute and built like a brick shithouse. Maybe a bit more muscular than most, but he was just shy of being the same height as Aerik, so generally speaking he wasn’t a giant of a man.

The same could not be said about his cock, which made both Teldryn and Aerik’s jaw drop as he pulled it out. His own fist barely wrapped around it, pulling the foreskin over the thick, swollen head as he freed his balls. Teldryn stared in awe, wondering how anyone could possibly manage something of that size when his husband dove in headfirst, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking with fervour. 

It shouldn’t have been surprising—Aerik relished a challenge, and Ulfberth certainly posed one. But Teldryn was still astonished as he watched his husband take more of Ulfberth’s cock into his mouth, one hand wrapped around his shaft as the other gripped his thigh, humming appreciatively. Ulfberth tucked Aerik’s braid behind his ear, smiling hungrily down at him as he murmured encouragement, and Teldryn felt a swell of something primal and overwhelming, cock thickening at the sight of his husband pleasuring another. He took himself in hand, stroking slowly as he watched them, meeting the steady rhythm they’d reached. 

“Godsdamned gorgeous,” Ulfberth growled, running his fingers through Aerik’s hair. A gesture that could have been forceful if Ulfberth wanted it to be, but instead was tender, stroking the blond strands with a gentle touch. “And so, so talented.”

A muffled whine came from Aerik and he pushed down further, body trembling with effort as he did so. His cock slapped against his stomach, hard and neglected, and his eyes met Ulfberth’s—glazed, pleading. Ulfberth’s hips canted, and Teldryn heard the gag before he saw it, squelching and guttural as Aerik struggled to accommodate him. Tears were forming in Aerik’s eyes, but there wasn’t any pain, any panic—just sheer determination and bliss, deepening as he moaned around Ulfberth’s cock, taking in more still.

When Ulfberth pulled himself out, Aerik looked up at him—breathless and messy, lips swollen. Saliva dripped down his chin, gorgeously obscene, and Teldryn felt himself throb against his hand. _ Fuck _. He forced himself to slow his movements, steadying his breathing.

“Such a skilled cocksucker,” Ulfberth murmured, giving Aerik a light slap to the face. “I think you’ve earned your reward, hmm?”

Aerik sighed happily, leaning into Ulfberth’s touch—drifting and blissful, just like Teldryn had seen so many times. 

“Sit on the bed, in front of Teldryn,” Ulfberth said. “You two feel free to do what you like while I undress.”

They arranged themselves on the bed, and Aerik leaned in towards Teldryn, eyes glimmering with want. Teldryn tucked some stray strands of hair behind Aerik’s ear, smiling at how he melted at the contact, lust-drunk and ecstatic. 

“You holding up alright, love?” 

Aerik nodded enthusiastically before wrapping his own hands in Teldryn’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Greedy and urgent, mouth still pliant from his earlier cocksucking, and Teldryn shivered as Aerik made little moans into him. Gave Aerik’s hair a light pull, and felt his husband rut against his leg, pent up. Absently, Teldryn wondered why they hadn’t done this sooner. He grabbed Aerik’s arse, kneading at it before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

“So good,” Teldryn murmured, and it was true—the way he kissed, the way he felt, the way he wouldn’t let go until Teldryn said when. “Turn around, let me hold you.” He gave his husband one last peck on the cheek. “Don’t want to miss the view.”

Aerik settled against him, back pressing into Teldryn’s chest. He smelled of soap and sweat and pheromones, so familiar and comforting it made Teldryn’s heart swell, and he squeezed Aerik tighter with his thighs, holding him in place. Couldn’t help but suck a kiss into Aerik’s neck, tasting him, feeling him tremble—

“Glad to see you kept yourselves busy,” Ulfberth said, grinning. Somehow he seemed even bigger nude—all muscle, a long scar running from his ribcage down to his groin. The name was fitting, Teldryn mused, taking in the bear of a man climbing onto the bed. Ulfberth kneeled between Aerik’s legs, stroking his calves and thighs with a surprisingly gentle touch, and Teldryn couldn’t help but follow suit, running his fingers up and down Aerik’s sides.

“Since you were so good for us,” Ulfberth growled, working his fingers upward, “We’re gonna return the favour. How does that sound?”

The needy whine that came in response confirmed that yes, Aerik was on board with the idea. They both kept petting and teasing and savouring him, Teldryn kissing his neck and stroking his chest as Ulfberth kissed the inside of his thighs.

“Fuck,” Aerik breathed, cock dripping onto his stomach. “Gods, please—”

“Shhh,” Teldryn whispered in his husband’s ear, thumb tracing across the dip where his muscles tensed. “All in good time. Let us enjoy you.”

Ulfberth hummed agreement into the skin between Aerik’s thigh and crotch. “Gonna treat you so good.” Nosed Aerik’s cock, licking a long stripe up the shaft and taking it into his mouth. Made another pleased sound, and Teldryn could feel it reverberate through Aerik, felt it through every tiny twitch and squirm of his body as a wretched little noise escaped him.

“Do you know what this is doing to me,” Teldryn purred, low and heated in Aerik’s ear, “seeing you like this?” He watched Ulfberth suck off his husband; the long, slow passes of his mouth, his black hair brushing against the gold of Aerik’s skin. “Seeing another man enjoy you like this, make you feel good, take you apart?” Wrapped his hand gently around Aerik’s neck, holding him in place as his other hand traced circles across his chest. “Watching you get on your knees for both of us?” Bit the shell of Aerik’s ear, and felt him shudder against him, completely gone. “Absolutely fucking beautiful.” He was rambling now, consumed by lust, and Aerik was moaning, loud and unabashed, flushing pink in all the prettiest places. 

“I—fuck, please, Sir—” he panted, gripping Ulfberth’s hair, “if you keep going I’m gonna—”

Ulfberth nodded, letting Aerik’s cock slip out from his mouth. “Can’t have that,” he said, grinning lecherously. “Barely even started yet.” Pushed Aerik’s legs back, grabbing his arse and lifting it off the bed, kneading his cheeks before burying his face in between them.

Aerik’s back arched,, head lolling back into the crook of Teldryn’s neck. A lewd whine escaped him, and he squirmed in their grip, the wet, sloppy sounds of Ulfberth’s attentions barely audible above Aerik’s quickening breaths. He was a sight—lost in the moment, utterly debauched, cock leaking onto his stomach—and Teldryn couldn’t help but kiss him, sucking his bottom lip and biting his jaw, his own desire building in him like wildfire.

“So, so fucking good,” he murmured, his free hand running up and down Aerik’s sides, more urgent now. “Can’t wait to see you come undone—”

“Shit, Tel—” Aerik gripped Teldryn’s hand, leaning further into Ulfberth. “Oh _ fuck, _ yes, Gods—”

“Want to be a good cockslut for us?”

Aerik whined, guttural and desperate, nodding. “Yes, please, fucking _ yes _—”

With a final, contented hum, Ulfberth pulled away, wiping the saliva from his lips and beard. He grinned up at a now pouting Aerik, who shook in Teldryn’s grip, heart pounding.

Teldryn stroked Aerik’s collarbone, kissing along the shell of his ear. “Who do you want where, love?”

“Want to suck you off again,” Aerik confessed breathlessly, somehow flushing even redder. “Want Ulfberth to fuck me.”

“I’m sure we can do that,” Teldryn grinned, easing Aerik up. Part of him questioned if Aerik was biting off more than he could chew trying to take Ulfberth, but he knew better than to question his husband’s determination and sheer arousal. Teldryn climbed off the bed and moved in front of Aerik, now on all fours, hair cascading over his face.

Teldryn tucked the loose strands behind his ear and looked down at him, questioning—_ are you sure? _ The smile Aerik gave him confirmed he was—all heat, unbearably sexy, and Teldryn’s cock bobbed in response.

“Missed my mouth that much?” Aerik gave him a wink, licking his lips. _ Azura, the man would be the death of him. _ “Better not keep you waiting any longer, then.”

When Aerik took him back into his mouth it felt like he’d never left—lips sliding slick along the length of his cock, tongue laving at the slit, just the way he knew Teldryn liked. Teldryn let out a slow exhale, attempting to steady himself. He wanted this to last as long as it possibly could, but if Aerik kept going the way he was, it was going to be a struggle. He ran his fingers through Aerik’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp and stroking his head, easing him into a slower pace as Ulfberth poured oil into his hand.

Teldryn felt the vibrations run through his cock as Ulfberth worked the oil into Aerik, slowly and methodically before doing something that made Aerik shudder and moan. His rhythm faltered as he backed into it, and Teldryn thumbed idly at Aerik’s braid, smiling down at him.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Aerik let out a muffled moan, letting Teldryn’s cock slide out of his mouth. “Can’t believe you ask me questions like this when I’ve got my mouth fu—oh, fuck…” He gripped at the sheets, back arching as Ulfberth continued to work him open. Leaned back up after a second, seeking out Teldryn again, and who was he to refuse? He held his cock in place, letting Aerik take it back in, suckling at it desperately.

Ulfberth withdrew his fingers and kneaded Aerik’s arse, giving it a light slap. “You ready?” 

A noise like acquiescence left Aerik, and he looked up at Teldryn, pleading.

Teldryn grinned. “That’s a yes.”

“Good,” Ulfberth crooned, pouring more oil into his hand and working it into his cock. “Gonna let you do all the work here, all right? Just back up, take whatever you can take. No rush.”

A sensible thing to say, but sensible wasn’t often one of Aerik’s strong suits, so Teldryn was hardly surprised when he backed up onto Ulfberth near-immediately. He moaned loudly as he took in Ulfberth’s cock, his rhythm on Teldryn’s own stuttering, holding in place as he let himself relax. 

Teldryn stroked Aerik’s face, smiled down at him dotingly. “That’s it, love. So good.”

He felt Aerik breathe through his nose, backing up to take more. Looked up at Teldryn, leaning into him, and he knew that look—_ hold me, give me more _, so he wrapped his hands in Aerik’s hair and eased himself further into his mouth. Slowly, so slowly, they all worked together—Aerik taking Ulfberth as Teldryn pushed in deeper, both of them filling him until he let out a muffled, lustful whine and started sucking at Teldryn with fervour.

From there it was a blur of _ take, give, want, need _, the three of them struggling to keep themselves together. Flesh on flesh, grey-gold-white all mingling together, and Teldryn had never seen Aerik look more beautiful—in the throes of pleasure, back arched and fists balled, sucking on him like it was fucking vital. He never wanted it to end, and yet he could feel the want bubbling rapid and violent under the surface, something bigger than himself about to erupt. He scraped the hair out of Aerik’s face, sweat-soaked and lank, losing himself in the feeling—

He barely managed to pull himself free before his orgasm took him, cum shooting hot and thick and pearly-white across Aerik’s face, and at this point he wasn’t sure who the noises of pleasure he could hear belonged to. It had all become one entity, bodies moving in time, oiled by sweat and slick. Aerik stuck his tongue out, lapping the last strand of cum from Teldryn’s cock before slumping into the bed, fucking into his own fist as he backed up onto Ulfberth, meeting his thrusts with his own. Moaning into the blanket, barely understandable, body shuddering as he came—over his stomach, onto the sheets, dripping down his fingers. He panted, fucked-out and wrecked, whining as Ulfberth pulled out and spent himself over his back and arse.

The three caught their breaths, in various states of disrepair as they recovered, slumping boneless onto the bed.

“Gimme a sec,” Ulfberth mumbled, sitting up, “gonna go get some washcloths.”

Teldryn let out a laugh, hearty and carefree, falling against Aerik.

“How you holding up?”

Aerik smiled back at him, blissful, face still streaked with his cum. “I—” he laughed too, absolutely giddy. “Shit, why haven’t we done this before?”

“Good question,” Teldryn replied, wrapping his arm around his husband. “I love you so much.”

Aerik nuzzled into him, sweat-slick bodies pressed against each other. “Love you too, Tel.”

Ulfberth returned with warm washcloths and refreshments, and when they’d both finished cleaning Aerik and themselves up they slumped back onto the bed, drinking mead and eating sweetrolls.

“You certainly know how to please a gentleman,” Aerik said, slowly and deliberately licking the icing off his fingers.

Teldryn chuckled. “Damned libertine.” He looked at Ulfberth. “In all seriousness, thank you for this.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Ulfberth said, grinning. “Well—maybe not all mine. Think there’s still some of yours in Aerik’s hair, there.”

“Noted,” Aerik replied, examining his braid. “Glad you enjoyed it as much as we did.”

Ulfberth took a long swig of his mead. “If you ever wanna do this again, you’re always welcome here.”

“Mmm, sounds good,” Aerik murmured, settling in deeper between Teldryn and Ulfberth. “Think I need to recover from this first, though.”

Teldryn smiled, knowing it was only a matter of time before Aerik would want to come back, for them both to try something new. A veritable playground for them both to explore, on their own or with others if they desired, hidden in plain sight right under their favourite meadery. Of all the things he’d seen over the years—his husband the Dovahkiin taking down dragons, an actual Daedra—this managed to somehow be the most far-fetched. Every day was a discovery with Aerik, but if any others were like this one…

Well, he couldn’t say he’d mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thankyou to [FourCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/pseuds/FourCatProductions) for beta reading this for me!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. Or you can come over and scream at me on [tungle dot com](raunchyandpaunchy.tumblr.com).


End file.
